


You said I reek...

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Im not apart of the team Daich. Im not needed. You all but said it yourself,” I said and shook my head, tears filling my head.<br/>“I said no such thing,” He took my hands in his and made me look at him.<br/>“YOU SAID I REEK!” I shouted and slapped him. Gasping and pulling my hands back to my face as he froze and the red mark filling up his left cheek.</p><p>Suga take's daichi's word's the wrong way.</p><p>IT'S BEEN RE WRITTEN! The first two chapters are the re write and the second two are the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rewritten!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of the first chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story so much, and I wanted to see how much Ive grown as a writer so, I rewrote it cause I feel like it deserved a polish. There is breif masterbation in the fist chapter. its the 3 ish paragraphs.

The soft ashen hair bounced gently with every downward thrust of sugas hips, forcing the pastel pink plastic deeper and deeper inside of himself. He whined when the head rubbed just the right way against the over sensitive ball of pre-heat nerves that made up his prostate.

“D...Daichi,” He whimpered repeatedly as he bottomed out on the toy the bare flesh of his ass barely grazing against the floor where the suction base of the toy clung. He circled his hips as his left hand jerked the stiff cock in his hand, it was what he hoped to be the orgasm to lull him to pure, exhausted fucked out slumber. He lifted his hips off the toy that he had bought himself for getting into karasuno and dropped them down once last time, with a heady groan and a deep, “Fuck...Alpha,”  before his small omega cocklett pulsed the thin nearly non existant cum from his balls and onto his lap.

He stood on hesitantly shaky legs and cleaned up the room to a satisfactory state before collapsing into the warm nest of his bed. 

*************************************************************************************************

Sugawaras POV.

************************************************************************************************* 

“Koushi, c’mon hon, it’s time to get ready for school, your father has your breakfast ready for you,” The soft voice of my mother woke me up. I hummed and looked at him, his short stature elegated by his long silver hair that he had pulled back today, his pen sticking slightly lopsided from the side of his small half bun.

“Mom, I think I’m gonna ask Daichi to consider me,” I said as I sat in the bed, the sun still not over the horizon. He looked at me as he pulled my unifrom from my closet. He usually was still asleep or already had left for work by the time I was getting up, so when he was able to wake me up he did everything nearly.

“Well, you know you have our support, He is a fine alpha and I know that he will treat you well. Just wait till after your heat, I dont want anything to happen to you that you might regret in a few years,” He kissed my head, “Now, get dressed and come down for breakfast, and dont forget to brush your teeth, no alpha will have a stinky Omega.” He laughed and swished his hips softly as he left the room.

I laughed and smiled at him and dressed, making a quick stop in the bathroom to pee, brush my teeth and hair and putting deodorant on. I would put more on after practice, but I dont wanna smell too bad before hand. 

Breakfast was Omnitice and apple juice. Dad in his pressed suit already eating.

“Hi dad, thanks for breakfast!” I beamed as I shoved the food into my face, grabbed an apple, my bento and bag, kissed their cheeks shoved my shoes on and dashed out the door. I smiled at the time. 0645. Right on time.

 

It was weird, Daichi ignored me all day. 

I’m not certain he was ignoring me, but he barely talked to me during morning practice, he didn't join me and asahi for lunch, and by the time evening practice rolled around, not only had I had to change my boxers twice because the man had literally, the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelled, I had also thoroughly rethought the idea of not wanting a mate.

I’m not one to bow down in submission to most any alpha, I dont like the idea of Omegas being used only for childbearing and child nurturing. I dont wanna be the omega who stayed home and tended for the kids. I always had the dream of being a chef, or a teacher, or a museum curator. But when it came to Daichi…

When it came to the tall, well toned and filled out alpha of a man that I called my best friend, that I called my captain, that called me his Vice captain and whos tongue my name rolled off of smoother than silk on your cleanly shaven legs. Or...something. I dont know, he drove me insane, and I was more than completely okay with that development.. Ever since I presented and had to fill out those stupid ‘Omega health forms’ I had always put daichi down not only as my pack alpha, but as my alpha.

I had dwelled on the teen who sat two seats over to my right and one row up, and before I knew it I was following my autopilot feet to the gym. And even though we were in the same class, were dissmissed at the same time, I got there first. Asahi already in the club room looking over what looked like an outline for a tesst or something.

“Hey,” I called out as I closed the door behind me. He smiled softly.

“Hey sug, how you feeling?”

“I’m gay and the man Im gay for is so gay, just not for me, but!” I smiled softly and sat across from him, “I’m gonna tell him today, after practice when we walk home,” I said as I pulled my gym clothes and practice unifrom out of the stuffy locker.

“I...I think that with your preheat you should wait,” He said looking at me.

“What?”

“Dont get me wrong, You smell really good...But maybe you should go home for the next few days, dont worry about us in the afternoon...it um...it might be better, your scent is stong, and I dont want tanaka or daichi to lose controll,” He said scratching his jaw.

“It’s fine, I’ll just wear some extra neutralizers, I’m not too far into prehe-”

“He’s right suga, you should go home…” I smiled and looked up seeing daichi in the doorway. 

“There you are cap! I missed you today, busy with that assigment for english?” I smiled, “Dont worry guys, I’m fine,” I said just happy that daichi’s scent was welcoming and warm.

“You wont be fine suga. Were alphas, and you reak,” He said. I stood straight when he spat the last words. My heart shattering, shards of the feelings and excitement i had built up today lodging themselves in my stomach and throat.

“W...what?” I looked at the brunette shocked

“Suga, there are four unmated alphas, sure, asahi’s cock is fine tuned to noya and kageyama doesn't know anything other than hinata, and i”m pretty sure Takana is all over ennoshita for a reason, if you sweat and expell your smell anymore, it’s gonna start shit. You smell suga. Go home,” He said stepptng closer the the lockers so I had a clear path from the room.

“Daichi, that’s a bi-”

“No...It’s fine asahi, It’s not like I’m really needed here anyways,” I spat and shoved between them and out the door. Kageyama and hinata were standing just outside the door when I pushed it open and ran down the metal steps.

“Suga, will you toss to me?” Hinata beamed.

“No, ask daichi maybe he can get an alpha to do it for you,” I spat through the tears in my eyes as I raced off campus and home into my mothers arms.

 

That night I didn't sleep. I was rejected harshly. I didn't go to school the next day either. Mom called me out claiming I was in an early heat which bought me a week off. Asahi texted and called, I briefly talked with him, using the cover of my heat coming early and that I would be out for the week. 

I ignored daichi’s texts and calls. He got smart and messaged me on skype.

 

D: Suga, I know your on, and i know when you see this. Can we talk?

S: No.

D: Please, I’m sorry I said what I said.

S: Bite me daichi. I have homework, go cohort with your non reeking setter.

D: You’re being ridiculous sug.

S: No. You know what’s ridiculous Daichi? Actually falling in love with you. Actually willing to put my dreams on hold and carry your pups. Sitting there and silently supporting you through Michimiya, watching you grow into a near god that I had fallen in love with, clinging onto the small fleeting touches and smiles after the countless friendzones and the countless girls that confessed. I’m going to bed. Good night.

 

I hit the send button, slammed my laptop closed and curled up on my side, breaking into body wracking sobs that drained me of energy and lulled me into a restless sleep.

When I woke three voices welcomed my ears. 

“-I’m not sure why you are here Sawamura, he made it clear to us he doesn't want to see you,” My father’s voice, it’s clear and very alpha. My dad was a large man, well built, tall and broad. He played American Football in highschool and college, he coaches the small town team and the local high school when he’s not at the office scouting for the national level, or at work for the company with my mom.

“I know, god do I know how badly I screwed up with him. But please let me see him for five minutes, I have to tell him how I feel. I didn't mean what I said to him at school. I mean, he just drives me wild. He’s insane, and is in no way the angel he appears to be when you get to know him. He’s a devil and he’s mischievous, he’s smart, and witty...he’s the smartest person I know, and He’s the glue that holds our team together. He’s been gone for five days and our first years are at each other's throats. I don't expect you to let me court him, I expect to have to fight for the right to even think about having his hand. So I spent the past few days making him a courting gift.” 

There was a pause and a soft, ‘takashi, it’s so Koushi.’ than another pause.

“Kouhsi, we know youre awake, come down here please,” I huffed and put on the best indifferent face I could summon. Daichi looked terrible.

His hands were bandaged, his hair messy, his eyes bagged and tired. I scoffed and grabbed on of my and my mothers combs that we laid around the house and sat behind him brushing his hair out.

“Sawamura Daichi, how many times do I have to tell you to brush your hair when you get up,” I chided, his tense shoulders relaxed.

“Thank god,” He whispered. A smile gracing my lips as I finished his hair and took his hands removing the bandages and bandaging them up again, making sure the cuts were clean.

“Not god you should be praying to right now, daichi. You just asked my parents to court me not a week after you made me cry,” I said as I picked the soiled bandages up and tossed them in the waist bucket in the kitchen. He groaned softly.

“Well, Koushi seems to have forgiven him,” My mom hummed standing. My father looked at daichi. Dad’s hair was grey and black and cleanly trimmed, my mom cutting his hair every other week, his stern jaw tight as he stared down a clearly submitting Daichi,

“You make him cry again, and so help me god Sawamura, a courting gift and asskissing wont get you out on an early grave,” He snarled clearly upset about the consenting to the man who made me cry asking me out. He stood putting the large satin box on the table, “I expect you to be staying for dinner?’ He asked. Daichi blushed.

“If youll have me,” he mumbled. My dad nodded.

“Of course Daichi, you know youre always welcome. You are Koushi’s mate now aren't you and you two have been best friends for how long?” He smiled the same mischievous grin I had. 

“So thats where you get that from,” Daichi blushed as he watched my fathers retreating form.

“So...courting gift?” I smiled. He nodded and picked up the satin cube.

“I made it in shop, so...literally my blood sweat and tears were made into this thing,”He grumbled happily. I opened the box and my heart flittered softly.

“Daiichi,” I gasped and covered my mouth. A small wooden volleyball sat in a soft bed of cotton, each line separated against the school colors, “But...you said that I reek,” I said and looked down at the floor.

“I didn't mean it like that...suga, your scent. It’s the most intoxicating scent Ive ever smelled. I litterally go weak in the knees when you walk into a room. And when I walked into the small clubroom I got jealous of asahi, cause he was so close to you. I’m sorry I told you you reak, if anything I want to smell your warm apple pie by a winter fire, it’s the smell of home suga and I dont want any other man to have it.”

“Oh Daiichi, theres never been anyone else. It’s always been you as my alpha,” I said and put the gift down on the coffee table and tackled him to the couch nuzzling his neck scenting him the best I could from the position, “i love you Sawamura Daiichi,” I whispered before falling asleep.

That night my heat started late, and my parents let daichi help me, and by the end of the week our parents sat us down and we agreed it would be best for Daichi to move in with us. My parents offered him a job at the company when he graduated on the terms that he go to college to secure the business degree he wanted anyways. A full ride of course and declared that while I was the heir to the company Daiichi would be the next CEO. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's pov in the form of his journal

Day 1,

My name is Sawamura Daichi, I’m a left wing spiker and captain of my volleyball team in higschool and I have 2 of the best friends I could ever ask for. Sugawara koushi. He’s an omega but he doesn't let that stop him from being so strong and so wonderful. We have a four first years and they all respect him so much, Asahi is my other best friend, he’s an alpha mated already to the Libero. A 2nd year named Nishinoya Yuu, he’s a spitfire of an omega but is one of the coolest people Ive ever met. 

I’ve only known these two for a few years but I dont know what I would do with out them. Suga and I are both going to the same college for sports. I’m going to sports medicine while suga being the mama bear he is, is gonna get his teaching degree in History and Physed. He said he’ll probably use Physed to be a sports coach. He wants to go back to Karasuno and work with everyone there. Ukai and Sensei support him fully, and are trying to get the school to give him even more scholarships since he wants to come back. 

Suga, he’s perfect. He’d be the perfect Omega...But I cant tell him, I wont hold him back. He deserves so much. Anyways, I’m starting this so that maybe my doctor can figure out why ive been having these nightmares.

It's late, I need to go to bed. Good night.

 

Day 2

Today was long, but it was nice. Suga’s aproaching his heat, but it’s not to bad that we are too bothered by it. He was so excited he got to be in the practice match that we played against the neighborhood association that we played today, although he’s not happy with the reason he got to play. Kageyama and Hinata are fighting. And it’s a pain in the ass, I hope they just mate on Hinatas next heat or I’m afraid some one else is gonna take our decoy away from him. He’s a cute omega, I would be lying if I said he wasnt slightly interesting. He’s bright and cheery, and sweet. He’s alot like suga in alot of ways, he’s pure and honest. He just wants everyone to be happy and will do anything to make sure that everyone is happy. 

Suga laughed so hard he fell out of his chair today during lunch. Asahi made a stupid joke about my dad jokes and the ashen god lost it. Which just made us laugh harder. Well. I gotta go to bed, I’m tired.

 

Day 3.

Suga’s starting his heat soon. He’s so close to it he’s the only thing I can smell. The doctor say’s thats just cause I want him as my Omega. And i dont know how with an omega who smells like a late night summer bonfire could not be so enticing. And his body, and manerisms. He blushes and looks at the floor as he pushed his hair from his face. The way his eyes crincle ever so slightly when he laughs, or when his perfectly pale skin is ever so slightly tinted pink when he get mad. And the way he can reign the first years inline. 

I had a dream about him last night. It was the first full night’s worth of sleep Ive had in a while, it was nice.

I have to go to bed now...it’s late. I hope I can see him tomorrow.

Day 4

I fucked up. I told him he reeked...I fucked up…

 

Day 5

He’s in heat. He wont answer my text messages...I fucked up.

Day 6

I’m going to go to his house tomorrow. Ive made a courting gift...Maybe he’ll take it and forgive me...I doubt it. But, maybe.

Day 7

His heat started for reals this time. I mated him. He’s mine. He’s really my mate...I’m lucky...I guess I dont need this journal anymore...I hope.


	3. Rewritten!!!

Suga moaned and arched his back as he ground his ass against the plastic toy he secured to his bedroom floor, “Dai…” He whimpered as his tugged the stiff cock in his hand, his thumb smearing precum around the tip as he bounced his hips. The toy had been a gift to himself when he had passed the entrance exams to Karasuno. And the rubber toy was well used. He froze as white ropes of his juices spilled from the tip into his hand and onto the floor.  
“Daichi…” He whimpered and stood on his jelly like legs and collapsed on his bed, “Daichi…” He whimpered softly as the heat in his stomach died down slowly, “Alpha,” he added before he passed out.

Sugawara moaned and sat up. His bedding spewn across his room and organized into a small corner. The silver haired teen groaned and stood his legs wobbly as they adjusted to the weight they were required to carry.   
“Koushi! Cmon dear it’s time for school!” The silvernettes mother yelled as he stumbled around his room searching for a clean uniform that didn’t reek of need and himself.

Sugawara’s pov.

Daichi’s scent filled my nose the whole day. Filled my head and groin. By the time practice had started I had needed to change my boxers twice. That god of a captain, and my best friend made me so weak it was scary.  
I had never been one for ‘love’ or ‘mating,’ but that man...oh he made my head swim. He made my heart flutter, and filled my stomach with butterflies. I had only known him for a few years, But I love him. He was the man I would be willing to mate with...the Alpha I would carry children for.  
I sighed and slumped my forehead against the locker in the club room.   
“Suga?” I looked up and smiled at asahi. His brown hair loose around his shoulders the hair tie in his hands as he was starting to pull it back up.  
“Hi Asa-chan,” I smiled at him. He smiled back with a soft lift of his lips.  
“You just finished heat didnt you?” He smiled down at me. I shook my head and looked at my shirt.  
“No, I havent had it yet...do I smell like it?” I asked pulling my shirt off and started changing. He nodded.  
“Yeah you do. I would be carefull. I know your with Daichi alot, but I dont trust other alpha’s on the streets.”   
“Thats our glass giant, dont worry hon. Im okay,” I beamed up at him. He chuckled.  
“No your not. You reak,” Daichi’s firm, yet soft voice filled my ears and shot my heart into my throat, and shattered as the last word he spat. ‘Reak,’ he thinks i reak.  
“D...Dai, Im alright, really. Everyone is mated, and youve friend zoned me several times so,” I blushed and scratched my arm.  
“That doesn't matter Koushi, We still smell you, yes. Nishi’s the only one who really makes me insane. But your smell is very heavy right now...I think it would be best for the team if you went home…” Asahi said softly. I nodded and grabbed my bag slammed my locker shut and shoved past them.  
“It’s not like im needed anyways,” I said and slammed the door behind me. Kageyama and hinata standing at the top of the stairs staring at me confused.  
“Mama?” Henata asked stepping towards me. The other alpha watching his future mate carefully.  
“Im going home,” I said and pushed my them jogging down the stairs and storming off the school grounds.

Later that evening on IM.

21:36 Dai: Suga...can we talk?  
21:36 Suga:No.  
21:37 Dai:Suga please, you dont have to respond, but please listen to me.  
21:38 Suga: What do you want Daichi?   
21:40 Dai: I didnt mean to upset you earlier,  
21:40 Suga:Whatever Daichi, Im just an omega. Im not needed for practice. Im barely even needed for games. I get it. Im an omega. I have homework to do. Go cohort with your alpha setter.   
21:41 Dai: Suga, I never said anything like that. I just wanna talk to my best friend and vice captain. We were a mess without you today.  
21:45 Suga: That’s not my problem anymore Daichi. I love you. I would do anything for you, I would carry your children. I love you so much I want to mate with you. But you friend zone me...and push me away. I hide my feelings so I can still play volleyball with you. But I cant anymore. So I put in my resignation this afternoon and Im going to another class. The principal and vice principal have both accepted it. Ill hand in my uniform in the morning.

I hit the send button and closed my laptop. Not more than a few seconds my phone rang sending it off the desk and onto the floor from the dancing. I saw the id and shook my head.  
“Im not answering it.” I said and picked it up muting the call and laying down, I nuzzled into the pillow holding my blanket tightly around my body and against my chest and quickly fell asleep.

“Suga? Suga wake up,” I moaned and looked into the deep brown eyes of my captain. I hummed softly and leaned into the hand that he held on my head.  
“Daichi,” I whimpered feeling encased by his musky, and woodsy smell.  
“Sugawara. What were you talking about?” His lips were so close. I could just lean up and kiss him. I gasped and pulled away from him.  
“What are you doing in my house?” I yelled and pushed against the wall by my bed.  
“I came to check on my vice captain,” I groaned and pushed my hands in my head.  
“I wish you hadn’t, Im not apart of the team anymore,” I whimpered into my hands.  
“Why not?”  
“Im not apart of the team Daich. Im not needed. You all but said it yourself,” I said and shook my head, tears filling my head.  
“I said no such thing,” He took my hands in his and made me look at him.  
“YOU SAID I REEK!” I shouted and slapped him. Gasping and pulling my hands back to my face as he froze and the red mark filling up his left cheek.  
“I SAID THAT BECUASE I WALKED INTO THE ROOM AND WAS TEMPTED TO SHOVE YOU INTO THE WALL AND KNOTT YOU RIGHT THERE!” He screamed back at me. I broke. I bursted into tears.  
“So...So I’m just a fuck to you?” I whimpered and curled into a tighter ball.  
“No sugawara. You are my omega. I love you, and I dont want to let go of you,” he said holding my hands to his chest.  
“Daichi,” I whimpered and pushed into his arms nuzzling his neck.  
“Sugawara, Please dont change classes, dont leave the team. This team needs you, and I need you. You support the team in ways that I cant. You are the team mom. And dads need moms. Suga. I need you,” he whispered and nuzzled my hair. I whimpered and nodded and nuzzled his chest, “Dont change classes either. Please, I need you with me. I worry every time were not together, another alpha is gonna come steal my precious setter away. Please, Koushi. I need you...I need you so badly,” He begged. I nuzzled his chest and nodded.  
“I love you Sawamura,” I whimpered and held onto him tightly.


	4. Mom and dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daichi's pov of what happened...In diary form

Day 1  
My doctor told me that I needed to start a journal so we can figure out why I’m having so many issues sleeping. So Here I am. Sitting at my desk, Im just about to go to bed. So here’s my daily routine. Im tired so, I’m going to bed. 

Day 2  
So, today was stressful. Hinata and Kageyama are in the middle of a fight, so Kageyama won’t toss to him. So suga was on the court. And as glad of that as I am, it was hard to pay attention to the ball when he was playing.   
He laughed so hard today during lunch that he fell out of his chair, which made me and asahi laugh harder at the stupid joke. I dont even remember what it was but he made it so funny just by being him.

Day 3  
It was a long day. Today. It was a really long day. Sugawara is in heat. Or he’s damn near close to it. He smells wonderfully...He smells like a soft summer afternoon just after a heavy storm. It fills my nose and drives me insane.   
Everything drives me insane. They way he pushes his hair from his face when he laughs, or is focused on the ball or even blushes. The way his smile lights up the room and how he deals with the first and second years. The way he works with us, and he cheers me on...he’s perfect   
I had a dream about him last night. It was the first night since we presented late freshman year that I got a full on night of sleep. He’s a great setter too. The way he handles the ball...Im kind of jealous that he tosses to asahi more than me. But, that’s okay. Because I know that some day, suga and I will be more than friends, I hope.  
Well...mom is calling me to go to bed, I should sleep. I have a test tomorrow and another practice match with Nekoma too...they are coming down. The first time they have come down to us. I hope everything is okay.

Day 4  
Suga didnt come in today...Im worried.

Day 5  
He didnt come in today either...I think he’s in heat…

Day 6  
Asahi called suga for us, he was the most worried. Nishi told the giant not to be, the silver setter was just dealing with his heat, he has the hardest of all the omegas, only ennoshita’s is worse. 

Day 7

Day 8

Day 9

Day 10.  
I fucked up. I fucked up hard. Im going to go see suga. I told him he reeked...he’s leaving the team and my class...I have to go see him

 

Day 11  
We mated last night. I finally told him how I feel, and he kissed me...I kissed back...and we mated...I finally get to hold his hand during break, and kiss him during lunch.   
I guess we really are mom and dad.


End file.
